1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus capable of displaying a plurality of images on one screen, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses have developed to have diverse functions, so that they can receive various video signals from a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, a set-top box, a personal computer (PC), and similar image sources as well as a broadcasting signal, and display an image based on the video signal.
Further, an image processing apparatus having a picture-in-picture (PIP) function, which can process a plurality of video signals at the same time, has been developed. The image processing apparatus with the PIP function receives and processes the plurality of video signals, and simultaneously displays a main screen and a sub screen based on the plurality of video signals. If a user executes the PIP function while watching the main screen, the sub screen is displayed as being overlapped with the main screen at a predetermined region of the main screen. The sub screen allows a user to watch a different channel from that displayed on the main screen, or an image based on a video signal received from an external source, along with the main screen at the same time.
However, a related art image processing apparatus is inconvenient for a user to select an image to be displayed on the sub screen. When a user selects an image to be displayed on the sub screen, the sub screen appears at a predetermined region of the main screen without displaying any image. A user has to use a menu for selecting a video signal to be displayed through the sub screen among the video signals from many image sources.
Further, since the sub screen is smaller than the main screen, a user cannot easily recognize an image such as a subtitle which is displayed on a predetermined region of an image displayed on the sub screen.